Destined Lights
by NightStarRetaliation
Summary: When a startling premonition alerts Phoebe of the tragic death of her sister Piper, it tears the balance of good & evil, giving the Underworld a fighting chance. Yet with Piper's death & Leo a full time Elder, their three children are left on their own. However, the fates have foreseen the future. A future foretelling of a new destiny that holds potentially dangerous consequences.
1. Prologue

**I do not own Charmed, or any of the characters other then the plot and storyline of this fanfiction. If you like the story and would like to see more then please leave positive reviews only! Thanks Hope you enjoy and as always please review!**

 **Bold-Underlined = Chapter Titles/Character perspective**

 _italics - thinking/in thought_

 _italic underlined - memories/visions_

* * *

 **The Characters -**

 **Piper & Leo**

 **Wyatt Matthew Halliwell - Age: 15-16**

 **Hair color: blonde**

 **Eye color: blue**

 **Christopher "Chris" Perry Halliwell - 14**

 **Hair color: brown**

 **Eye color: green**

 **Melinda Penelope Halliwell - 11**  
 **Hair color: brown**

 **Eye color: brown**

 **Phoebe & Coop**

 **Prudence Johnna "PJ" Halliwell -11**

 **Hair color: sandy brown**

 **Eye color: brown**

 **Parker Elise Halliwell - 8**

 **Hair color: brown**

 **Eye color: brown**

 **Peyton Charlotte Halliwell - 4**

 **Hair color: brown**

 **Eye color: brown**

 **Paige & Henry SR.**

 **Tamora & Katherine Mitchell - 11**

 **Henry JR. Mitchell (Adopted) - 9 **

* * *

**{Prologue}**

High up in the Heavens a group of powerful beings dressed all in white robes with gold accents gathered together for a meeting. These beings were known as the Elders beings of a higher power whose job was to oversee the greater good.

"What's this meeting about anyway Roland?" Leo Wyatt asked turning to one of the other Elders who didn't look at all pleased by the fact that he was even there at all. "There's a disturbance within the cosmos Leo." The older man adressed Leo softly.

"A disturbance?" Leo questioned puzzleed. "What kind of disturbance?"

"I'm afraid I'm not at liberty to reveal that kind of information to you at this time." Roland replied but Leo pressed on insisting.

"Does it have to do with the Charmed Ones?" He asked and as his blue eyes took notice of Roland hanging his head in shame, a pang of terror immediatly hit him in the chest as he thought of his wife and children.

"Please Roland, if it's about Piper or my children I need you to tell me." He begged. "What is it?"

Sensing Leo's insistance and taking notice of the desperate gaze in his eyes, Roland looked around the meeting area and when he didn't notice anyone looking at them, he quickly motioned for Leo to follow him as he orbed out in a swirl of blue and white lights.

Leo followed suit as the two of them now found themselves high above the Golden Gate Bridge of the city of San Francisco. The sky above them was a dark shade of colbalt blue as night had fallen all across the city. The stars however weren't out tonight as Leo immediatly took notice nor was the moon either. Instead all there was was a rush of dark grey storm clouds.

"There's a storm brewing ahead Leo." Came Roland's voice from behind him as Leo turned around to face him.

"What is so important that I wasn't summoned to the meeting anyway?" Leo asked. "If it has to do with my family I think I have a right to know about it don't I?"

"Of course you do Leo, it's just things are slightly complicated." The older man replied trying sound reassuring.

"Then uncomplicate things and just tell me what's going on Roland." Leo said insisting as the grey clouds began to move across the colbalt sky.

"There's a prophecy that's been fortold by the powers that be." Roland said.

"What prophecy?" Leo asked, but before he could get an answer, a distant terrified voice rang out in his head. A voice that belonged to Piper's sister Phoebe.

"I'm sorry Roland, I have to go Phoebe's in danger." Leo said urgently as he orbed out despite the older man calling out his name.

* * *

By the time Leo arrived at Phoebe and Coop's condo, he could see Coop sitting on the couch with Phoebe pacing back and forth looking absolutly mortified.

"Phoebe, what is it?" Leo asked gently. "What's wrong?"

Phoebe turned to Leo and wrapped her arms around him trying not to cry as her emotions took over her.

"Leo, I had the most horrible premonition ever, and I don't know what to do." Her voice broke as she sobbed on his shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked softly. "I'm sure it can't be that bad, I mean you've had premonitions before where you and your sisters have always managed to outweight the circumstances."

Phoebe shook her head as tears continued to stream down her face.

"Leo, you don't understand, this was bad. Really bad."

"Well, what did you see?" Leo asked gently pulling Phoebe to the couch beside her husband.

Phoebe slowly drew in a deep shuddering breath as she tried not to lose control of her emotions again as she replied in almost a hushed tone, "It was Chris's birthday, and Piper was in the kitchen making him a double fudge chocolate cake, and then..."

She cut herself off and started to cry again as Leo comforted her by rubbing circles on her back. "Take it easy Phoebe." Leo said softly. "Take a deep breath and slowly tell me the rest of what happened."

Phoebe drew in as deep of breath as she could and continued, "A demon attacked and tried to go after Melinda. Chris tried to save her, but the demon turned on him and Piper got in the way and then..."

Once again she cut herself off and all Leo could hear was soft mumble, "She's dead. I saw my big sister die Leo. Piper's dead."

Leo's eyes widned upon the news and as he now realised how serious the circumstances were he knew he had to go and see his family. "I have to go warn Piper." He said softly. Phoebe nodded slowly in angreement.

"We already lost Prue Leo, we can't lose Piper too."

Leo managed a nod and orbed out in a swirl of blue and white lights.

* * *

Back in the Halliwell Manor, Piper was in the kitchen already hard at work making her Gram's famous double chocolate cake for Chris's birthday the following morning. She was just about to pull the cake out of the oven when the light sound of footsteps alearted her. She looked over her shoulder to see of course Chris himself standing in the threshold of the kitchen doorway. "Hi sweetie, what are you doing up? You should be asleep right now." She said soflty putting the cake back into the oven and shutting it.

Chris smiled softly at the fact that his mother could never hide anything from him especially when it came to sweets. "Nice try mom, I knew you were down here. Can't stop the smell of Gram's double chocolate cake." His smile grew wider and Piper smiled too ruffling a hand through her teenage son's messy dark brown hair.

"Happy birthday peanut." She said softly wrapping her amrs around him lovingly. "Thanks mom." Chris said in a voice now sounding half exicted yet half disapointed.

"What's the matter baby?" She asked as Chris took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Sometimes I wish dad wasn't an elder." He said with a heavy sigh. "It's like he doesn't care about us anymore."

"Honey of course he cares about us." Piper said as she took the cake out of the oven, wrapped it in foil and put in the fridge.

"Your father cares a great deal about us." She said taking off her aprion and taking a seat at the table across from her son.

"Then why is he never here with us?" Chris said softly. "It feels like he cares more about his job then us."

"Morning mom, happy birthday little bro." The sound of Wyatt's voice made Chris turn his head as Wyatt wrapped him up in an embrace.

"Where's Mel?" Chris asked looking around for a sign of his little sister.

"She said she wanted some time to finish your birthday present." Wyatt replied with a soft smile as he looked around the counter and immediatly frowned.

"Honey, what is it?" Piper asked taking immediate notice of the look in her eldest son's eyes.

Wyatt didn't respond and Chris immedialty took notice as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "Wy? What's up?" He asked. "Looking around for mom's chocolate cake? She already put it in the fridge." There was a small smile that crept up on Chris's face which soon faded when Wyatt didn't respond or aknowledge anything about their mother's famous chocolate cake for that matter.

"Hey, bro what's up? all of a sudden you're ignoring me now?"

"Something suddenly doesn't feel right." Wyatt finally said his voice coming out as a soft whisper. "It almost feels like-" Suddenly his voice was cut off by the sound of an ear piercing scream coming from up stairs. Immediatly Wyatt and Chris looked at each other horrified.

"Melinda? Honey are you okay?" Piper took notice of the look of horror in her son's eyes and immediatly tore out of the kitchen and up the stairs while the two boys orbed instead.

Chris was the first one to reach Melinda's bedroom to see the sight of his little sister cowering in fear beside her bed. "You okay Mel? What happened?" Chris asked looking around and taking notice of the sight of a reptile like being with green slits for eyes that appeared to be frozen somehow.

"I was finishing your present and then this thing just shimmered in and attacked me." Melinda replied as Chris hugged her. "I managed to freeze it but I don't know how long-" Melinda's words were cut off as she noticed the sight of that the unknown assalient had become unfrozen as an anergy ball had appeared in his hand.

"Chris!" Melinda shrieked as Chris turned and flung his hand to the side which sent the demon flying into a nearby wall smashing a window to pieces as it flew out.

"You okay?" He asked turning to Melinda who managed a nod as she wrapped her arms around her big brother tears welling up in her brown eyes as Chris gently stroaked back her shoulder-length brown hair.

The door to Melinda's room suddenly opened as the two siblings whirled around to find their mother standing in the doorway. "Sweetie, are you okay?" Piper asked as she immediatly ran over to hug her only daughter.

Melinda slowley nodded but the sudden reappearance of the demon made her shriek with terror. Another energy ball was formed in the demon's hand as he cried out, "All you witches will die upon the Source's command!"

Chris tried to use his powers again to send the demon flying but this time the demon was faster as he turned his attention now to Chis much to Piper's horror. "No!" She shouted as she tried to blast it with her combustion power but the demon managed to redirect the energy ball toward Piper catching her off guard as it shocked through her.

"Mom!" Chris shouted as he flung his arm more fiercly this time sending the demon flying again just as Melinda blasted it with her power causing the reptile being to explode.

"Mommy!" Melinda yelled with tears running down her face as she and Chris ran over to their mother who had fallen to the floor. "Hang on mom." Chris said trying to stay calm as he held his hand over his mother's unconcious body but nothing was happening.

Chris fought back the tears in his eyes as they flowed down his cheeks. "Come on, come on!" He cried out tearfully. "Why isn't this working?! Wyatt help!"

Blue and white lights appeared as the sight of Wyatt along with their father Leo orbed in with Wyatt falling to his knees beside Chris and Melinda as he hugged both of them tears streaming down all three of their faces as Leo set to work on Piper.

An a ray of golden light formed over Leo's hands as he tried to heal his wife, however for some unknown reason it wasn't working. "Dad, wh-why isn't mom w-waking up?" Wyatt asked his voice cracking with emotion as he sobbed.

Leo didn't have the heart to respond as tears welled up in his own eyes out of heartache until the sight of at least two elders orbed in wearing robes of white and gold.

One of them whom Leo reconized. "Roland? What's the meaning of this?" He asked with golden light still flowing from his hands.

"I'm so sorry about this Leo."

"Sorry about what?" Leo asked turning back to Piper.

"This is what I was trying to avoid telling you about. "The dark disturbance I forewarned you of, was the death of the Power of Three."

Leo's hand stopped glowing as the sound of his three children crying sent his own heart reeling with guilt just as the sight of Paige and Phoebe orbing in with looks of shock etched on their faces as tears welled up in Phoebe's eyes. "Oh my god Piper!" She cried as she fell to her knees and started sobbing. "I thought we had more time to get here. I thought we had more time to save her. It's all my fault I should've seen this coming."

Paige went to her knees beside Phoebe and began healing Piper until Leo's voice broke out with emotion. "It's too late Paige. You can't save her."

"Leo, she's our sister. What about the Power of Three?"

"With the passing of another Halliwell, lies the passing of the Power of Three." The other Elder standing beside Roland chimed in. "However, as stated by an ancient prophecy fortold by the seers of both good and evil, There will be a new rise to power. The old power of three may be gone, and yet soon a new generation will rise to the challenge ahead to finish what destiny started."

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Well So much for the Power of Three, and yet now there will be a new rise to power, but how will Piper's children manage to make it without her? Will they truly be alone? If you love Charmed and are looking forward for more then I suggest you Stay Tuned to find out...**


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own Charmed, or any of the characters other then the plot and storyline of this fanfcition. If you like the story and would like to see more then please leave positive reviews only! Thanks Hope you enjoy and as always please review!**

* * *

 **Bold-Underlined = Chapter Titles/Character perspective**

 _italics - thinking/in thought_

 _italic underlined - memories/visions_

* * *

 **The Characters -**

 **Piper & Leo **

**Wyatt Matthew Halliwell - Age: 15-16**

 **Hair color: blonde**

 **Eye color: blue**

 **Christopher "Chris" Perry Halliwell - 14**

 **Hair color: brown**

 **Eye color: green**

 **Melinda Penelope Halliwell - 11**  
 **Hair color: brown**

 **Eye color: brown**

 **Phoebe & Coop**

 **Prudence Johnna "PJ" Halliwell -11**

 **Hair color: sandy brown**

 **Eye color: brown**

 **Parker Elise Halliwell - 8**

 **Hair color: brown**

 **Eye color: brown**

 **Peyton Charlotte Halliwell - 4**

 **Hair color: brown**

 **Eye color: brown**

 **Paige & Henry SR.**

 **Tamora & Katherine Mitchell - 11**

 **Henry JR. Mitchell (Adopted) - 9  
**

* * *

 **Previously on Destined Lights -** "Phoebe, what is it?" Leo asked gently. "What's wrong?"

Phoebe turned to Leo and wrapped her arms around him trying not to cry as her emotions took over her.

"Leo, I had the most horrible premonition ever, and I don't know what to do." Her voice broke as she sobbed on his shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked softly. "I'm sure it can't be that bad, I mean you've had premonitions before where you and your sisters have always managed to outweight the circumstances."

Phoebe shook her head as tears continued to stream down her face.

"Leo, you don't understand, this was bad. Really bad."

"Well, what did you see?" Leo asked gently pulling Phoebe to the couch beside her husband.

Phoebe slowly drew in a deep shuddering breath as she tried not to lose control of her emotions again as she replied in almost a hushed tone, "It was Chris's birthday, and Piper was in the kitchen making him a double fudge chocolate cake, and then..."

She cut herself off and started to cry again as Leo comforted her by rubbing circles on her back. "Take it easy Phoebe." Leo said softly. "Take a deep breath and slowly tell me the rest of what happened."

Phoebe drew in as deep of breath as she could and continued, "A demon attacked and tried to go after Melinda. Chris tried to save her, but the demon turned on him and Piper got in the way and then..."

Once again she cut herself off and all Leo could hear was soft mumble, "She's dead. I saw my big sister die Leo. Piper's dead."

"Sometimes I wish dad wasn't an elder." He said with a heavy sigh. "It's like he doesn't care about us anymore."

"Honey of course he cares about us." Piper said as she took the cake out of the oven, wrapped it in foil and put in the fridge.

"Your father cares a great deal about us." She said taking off her aprion and taking a seat at the table across from her son.

"Then why is he never here with us?" Chris said softly. "It feels like he cares more about his job then us."

"All you witches will die upon the Source's command!"

Chris tried to use his powers again to send the demon flying but this time the demon was faster as he turned his attention now to Chris much to Piper's horror. "No!" She shouted as she tried to blast it with her combustion power but the demon managed to redirect the energy ball toward Piper catching her off guard as it shocked through her.

"Mom!" Chris shouted as he flung his arm more fiercly this time sending the demon flying again just as Melinda blasted it with her power causing the reptile being to explode.

"Mommy!" Melinda yelled with tears running down her face as she and Chris ran over to their mother who had fallen to the floor.

"The dark disturbance I forewarned you of, was the death of the power of three."

Leo's hand stopped glowing as the sound of his three children crying sent his own heart reeling with guilt just as the sight of Paige and Phoebe orbing in with looks of shock etched on their faces as tears welled up in Phoebe's eyes. "Oh my god Piper!" She cried as she fell to her knees and started sobbing. "I thought we had more time to get here. I thought we had more time to save her. It's all my fault I should've seen this coming."

Paige went to her knees beside Phoebe and began healing Piper until Leo's voice broke out with emotion. "It's too late Paige. You can't save her."

"Leo, she's our sister. What about the Power of Three?"

"With the passing of another Halliwell, lies the passing of the Power of Three." The other Elder standing beside Roland chimed in. "However, as stated by an ancient prophecy fortold by the seers of both good and evil, There will be a new rise to power. The old power of three may be gone, and yet soon a new generation will rise to the challenge ahead to finish what destiny started."

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Night had fallen as it had almost been nearly twenty-four hours since the tragic events that occured earlier on. The House was strangely quiet and the chocolate cake was still left untouched in the fridge.

Melinda was up in the attic sitting all alone on the floor with Book of Shadows in her lap. Tears were splashing down her face as she flipped through the frayed pages trying to come up with a spell. One that could hopefully bring back her mother. She was so upset that she was unawhere of the blue and white lights that trailed in beside her.

"Mel, it's useless." Came the sound of Waytt's soothing voice as he rubbed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You know as well as I do that there's no way magic can reverse this."

"We have to try something." Melinda sobbed while brushing her brown bangs out of her eyes. "This is stupid. Mommy didn't do anything bad to deserve this. It's not fair! Great-Grams, grandmie, auntie Prue, and now mommy. Their all gone Wyatt and it's not fair. I feel like our family is blessed as powerful witches but we are cursed with losing those we care about!"

Wyatt let out a heavy sigh as he wrapped his baby sister in his arms with tears of his own streaming down his face from his blue eyes. A quiet sob escaped from his throat which he tried to hide. He knew he had to be strong to protect his family. Sure being the eldest child with two younger siblings was tough enough, however being the eldest child of nine cousins was going to prove much more of a challenge then Wyatt wanted.

He gently pulled away from Melinda and rose to his feet while wiping a few tears from his cheek with his hand as he avoided his sister's gaze. "I'm gonna go and check on Chris." He said quietly. "No spell casting while I'm gone alright?"

Melinda slowly nodded. "Even If I could it wouldn't work anyway." She replied her voice shaking as she continued sobbing. "Guess we're really on our own aren't we Wy?" She asked looking up at him while trying to regain her composure.

"Daddy leaves us and now mommy leaves us who's gonna go next big brother?"

Wyatt sighed and ran a hand through his sister's long brown hair gently brushing away a few bangs from her eyes as she continued to cry.

"Don't think like that Meli-bear." He said comfortingly. "Everything's going to be okay. We are going to be okay as long as we stick together. Remember we're Halliwells, and what has mom and dad always told us about what our family means?"

"Demons fear us and good magic respects us." Melinda said quoting the famous Halliwell mantra while seting the book aside and slowly getting to her feet.

Wyatt slowly nodded as he picked up the Book of Shadows and carefully walked over to the stand that faced the main window and placed the book on top of it.

"I'm gonna go and check on Chris okay? I'll be right back." He replied as Melinda nodded at him but didn't meet his gaze. Wyatt sighed and walked out of the attic and down the stairs. He walked down the hallway to Chris's room and quietly knocked on the door. "Chris? you okay bro? It's Wyatt."

"Come on in." Chris replied as Wyatt opened the door to find his brother sitting on his bed with his knees drawn up to his chest. His cheeks were red and his eyes were puffy and bloodshot. He didn't look good and Wyatt immediatly knew this was going to be one conversation he should've avoided.

"You okay bro?" Wyatt asked gently setting on the bed beside his brother to which Chris looked at him with tears welling up in his green eyes.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" He asked with a snap.

"Mom's dead and instead of coming to save her and heal her, you had to go and get dad."

"Chris, I got dad because I knew my powers wouldn't be enough to save mom." Wyatt replied to which Chris scoffed at and replied, "That's bull shit and you know it. You're the Twice-Blessed Child for crying out loud Wy, if anyone had the power to save mom it was you not dad."

Wyatt sighed and tried to control himself as he could feel an onslaught of anger starting to rise within him. This wasn't the time to start fighting with each other. "Okay, look this isn't the time to start fighting with each other alright? What happened has happened, and there's nothing either of us can do to change it."

Chris rolled his green eyes in anger and ran a hand through his shaggy brown hair in frustration trying to regain his own composure as a wave of fury surged through him.

"Screw the damn elders and their damned prophecy!" He roared. "What the hell do they know?! This is all their fucking fault!"

"Chris take it easy okay? Calm down." Wyatt tried soothing his brother, but deep down he knew when Chris was this angry there was no point in trying to calm him down. A wave of energy flowed from chris's hand causing Wyatt to jump back to avoid getting knocked back as he sent his school books that were ontop of his desk telekinetically flying against the wall in rage. Wyatt felt his own sink woth grief as he heard Chris yell out to the cealing, "This is all you fault! I lost my mom because of your damn rules!"

Tears spilled down Chris's cheeks from his eyes as Waytt slowly walked over and sat down on the bed beside his brother wrapping his arms around him, hugging him tightly. "Your not in this alone Chris." He said softly. "You've got me and Melinda. We're going to get through this together okay? I promise."

"Why did she have to go? Why couldn't we save her?" Chris's voice started to crack as he sobbed into his brother's shoulder to which Wyatt felt tears starting to prickle in his own eyes and threatened to spill over, but he knew he had to remain calm.

Just then there was a ray of blue and white lights that flowed into the room revealing the sight of Melinda looking concerned. "Mel? What's the matter? Did a demon attack?" Wyatt asked getting to his feet protectively but Melinda simply just shook her head. "I found something in the book that might help us."

"Help us with what?" Chris asked brushing the tears from his face with the long sleeve of his blue shirt.

"I found a spell in the Book of Shadows that can allow us to travel back in time long enough to warn mom about the attack so we can save her."

Wyatt and Chris both looked at each other then back at their little sister as she replied, "Well? What are we waiting for? Are we doing this or not?"

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Can the power of Three really be used to bring Piper back? Or will the spell backfire and give the Halliwell's more then they bargain for? Stay tuned to find out more. Hope you enjoy the story! **


End file.
